1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of mixing vessels.
Its object more particularly is a mixing vessel that is designed to accommodate biopharmaceutical contents for the purpose of the mixing thereof and such a mixing vessel that acts as a bioreactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document US-A-2006/0270036 describes a mixing vessel that comprises an external rigid holding device, a flexible container that is arranged in the housing, means for mixing the contents, and aeration means.
According to one embodiment, the shaft is descending, with the bearing being above, and the aeration means are located perpendicular to the mixing means. According to another embodiment, the shaft, of very small axial size, is upright, with the bearing being below, and the mixing means form a kind of ring placed around the bearing.
Such a mixing vessel has as a drawback that the structure limits the mixing that is achieved and proves particularly unsuitable in the case where it is desired to have a large-capacity container, for example able to reach 5,000 liters.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,397 relates to a fermenter. The document EP-A-1884561 relates to a ventilated culture receptacle. The document WO 90/11347 relates to a static oxygenator for a culture in suspension.